A Treacherous Competition
by Sakura-Natsu
Summary: The hunt for the 39 clues continues, as Amy and Dan goes back to Japan for the next clue. Unexpected events encounters them. Amy's confused heart and Dan's new complicated Love story. Hilarious and Dramatic. And new characters to twist the story. IxAxK.
1. Chapter 1

"The 39 Clues"

**A Treacherous Competition**

**(Edited Version)**

Amy and Dan continues their hunt for the 39 clues. But they have to go back to Japan this time only to get chased by the Yazuka's. With Nellie's help, they were able to beat up the Yazuka's, leaving Amy and Dan with another confusing thought about Nellie knowing how to handle samurais. They bumped in to Kurt when they arrived at Tokyo Japan Airport saying that they are have a concert there with his fellow African choir. Now Amy is stuck in a confusing Love Affair and the thought that she has to choose between Ian and Kurt, This led to a conflict between them, fighting for Amy's heart. Romance will interfere in the hunt, but it could also lead to the clue. Last but not least, the mysterious identity of Kurt will be revealed.

∫ ξ ξ ∫

**Chapter 1**

"Na-Na-Na everyday got my IPod stuck on replay-ay-ay-ay…" Dan was getting fed up with Nellie's off-tune singing. It didn't help that next to him, Amy was whispering to herself 'checkmate' and sighing as if she were still playing chess with Kurt. Sometimes he'd start to wonder if she even realized that she was still on the plane. Dan sighed, feeling so aggravated. He knew that Amy still liked Ian, but now that she seemed to like Kurt better, he sometime wondered if Amy could be a playgirl now. "Love is so lame." Dan said to himself.

Dan, bored out of his mind, was spacing out in the plane. He looked around and searched for things that might take his boredom away. His eyes widened and his heart skipped beats as if he saw a ghost. For the first time in his life, it was a girl who captured his attention (instead of a video game). The girl was around his age, wearing a pretty summer dress that suited her butter colored skin perfectly; she had platinum hair that was done in a messy braid hanging over the side. Dan never expected this to happen, it was the last thing he would write in his 'list of possibilities', since he thought that Love was lame. Though he got tons of girl admirers, he never paid much attention to them. This was the first time that he did. "Scratch that out, what I just said; Love is awesome!" Dan thought.

Dan followed the girl with a gaze and the girl seemed to have noticed it, so she looked at him. Dan panicked and accidentally knocked off Nellie's Diet Coke as he turned away. He felt his face burning in embarrassment.

"What's wrong with you?" Nellie complained and snatched her IPod as fast as she could to avoid it from getting wet and damaged. The girl giggled and left towards the restroom. But Dan was too smart not to realize his own feelings. He covered his face with his hand.

"Wait…I'm not going to end up like Amy!" he exclaimed getting everyone's attention in the plane, even Amy who was in La La Land.

"What did you say?" Nellie asked while taking off her earphones. She twitched when Dan suddenly panicking over something.

"I don't like the girl with the prettiest platinum hair I've ever seen, who has those crystal blue eyes that seems to shine like the stars in the night, and the butter colored skin that looked so flawless, and her smile that melts the heart of the one who would see it. And I'm not turning like Amy, that girl is seriously not my type." He nervously blurted out and Nellie raised a brow, actually sensing what Dan meant.

"Dan, you're going nuts, and I didn't even ask about it! But about the information you just randomly said shows that she's totally your type," She pointed out. But Dan could hardly believe what was happening to his heart, it would be too crazy to believe. "Anyway, you almost broke my IPod!" Nellie snapped.

"Good luck on making her go out with you!" Amy said dreamingly, like half of her thoughts are in the plane and half of it is still stuck in Africa, with Kurt. Dan leaned to the seat in front of him and trying to think about something else that could distract him from thinking about her. But having a photographic memory didn't help him at all this time. The girl's face kept on flashing on his head until the plane finally landed to Japan. Dan kept looking down to avoid seeing the girl and it was kind of a success. Then he bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Dan said and looked up. He was stunned to see who was in front of him. A guy about 6'2 in height, had Brown hair, tan skin, and caramel-colored eyes. It was Kurt.

"Hey there!" Kurt said and looked mostly at Amy, whose face looked like she just saw a ghost.

"W-What are you doing here?" Amy asked with a crocked voice. Kurt smiled.

"The choir is having a concert here. Someone actually found our choir while having a vacation in Africa. So, yeah…we're here now! And it's nice to see you guys here." Kurt said, his eyes stuck on Amy. "So, you're having a vacation here?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's like our second time here. And the first was really bad." Nellie replied, recalling everything that happened when the Kabra's kidnapped her.

"Well, I'm sure you're going to have lots of fun this time. Want to hang out sometime?" Kurt asked, wistfully. Still eyes on Amy, whose eyes, were also staring at him. "Are they having a staring contest?" Dan thought. "It depends on who's your asking to hang out with you." Nellie pointed out, she's just too straight forward when it came to these things and making a person embarrassed. Dan was a victim a while ago.

"I mean, the four of us should hang out sometime. What hotel are you staying in?" Kurt asked.

"Amai hotel." Amy replied this time. Kurt grinned. "Cool! We're staying there too! Professor Bardsley and the rest of the choir are also," He said energetically.

"You guys want to go there together?" Kurt said, not seemingly paying attention to Nellie and Dan but to Amy only. Then they saw Professor Bardsley waving his hand and he looked so happy seeing them.

"Let's go!" Amy said and stood beside Kurt while Dan and Nellie at the back nodding both their heads confirming that the two were totally in to each other.

∫ ξ ξ ∫

They arrived at the hotel and got their reservations confirmed on the costumer service desk. They all went to their own rooms except for Dan, Amy, and Nellie that took a suit in the next floor where the choir was staying. The room was amazing. Their jaws dropped in amazement as they explored the place. Amy took another look in Grace's jewelry box and found a small 24-karat diamond. This place didn't even take a whole lot of money. Amy plopped down her bed and rolled over like a dog. And the reason is not just because of the awesome suit and the diamond, but also because Kurt was unexpectedly there. She squealed while burying her face in the comfortable pillow. Dan just laughed at her. Nellie then went to the bathroom and started singing really off tuned. Dan's brows crocked.

"Oh please! Not again!" Dan complained and hurried for the door. He shut it, finally free from crazy people. Good thing he had money with him. He went to the ground floor and sat on the lounge reading a magazines and drink coke. He glanced up from the magazine and saw a familiar face. He was so astonished that he spit out some coke. The person saw him and smiled, approaching towards him. He looked around; wondering if maybe the person is smiling at someone else.

"It's you!" the girl said as if she'd red his mind. The girl took off her sunglasses and smiled at Dan. "You don't remember me anymore?" she asked, looking disappointed.

"Y-You're the girl in the plane!" Dan finally managed to say something. The girl smiled and held out her hand to shake Dan's.

"I'm Ashley." She said as Dan shook her hand. "Dan," he replied.

"You're cute!" Ashley said and Dan blushed. Then suddenly…

"Ashley!" a familiar voice called out. Dan looked up and saw Natalie coming towards them.

"_What the… What is Natalie doing here_?" He asked to himself. Then he realized that If Natalie was here then so was Ian. And Ashley seems to hear it.

"Oh! You know her?" Ashley asked, and Dan nodded. "Natalie is my best friend." She replied. Dan chocked this time on the coke. While Ashley astonished him, Natalie seemed to astonish him more. Only one thing registered in his mind. _The Cobras are here._

**End of Chapter 1**

Yey! Finished the first chapter! I hoped you guys liked it. And this is my first time writing clue fics so I'm going to do my best to make this fic as awesome as it gets. I take this challenge really interesting and fun.

And sorry for making it OOC. I just felt like changing it and making it my way! I'm so Sorry! And I'll do my best on the next chapters!

And for those who are waiting, the next chapter will be published on March 13 or 14. Thanks for the reviews! And Sorry for the inconvenience!

And this Fic is dedicated to my editor and co-writer, **Kensley Mace**.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this book, but I would be really awesome if I did; all rights reserved to Rick Riordan, Gordon Norman, Peter Lerangis, Jude Watson, and Patrick Carman. And to all the future authors in this awesome book.


	2. Chapter 2

"**The 39 Clues"**

**A Treacherous Competition**

∫ ξ ξ ∫

**Chapter 2**

Dan could not believe that Ashley was the best friends with the last person he would ever think of: Natalie Kabra. And on top of that, they didn't even have any idea how to find the next clue. They were totally distracted. Amy sat down on her bed and opened Grace's diary. They found in her hut when they landed in Madagascar. She thoroughly read through the Diary. She wished that Grace was there to guide them to find the 39 clues. She just left them there hanging. In Africa, they found out the truth about their real Cahill clan. They couldn't believe it, they were really Madrigals. The branch they were warned about. And the Man in the black suit, why was he with Arthur and Hope? Questions that seemed to have no answers started confusing Amy and Dan.

While Amy was reading the diary, she found a page that seem to have been written in pencil but was erased, leaving the page blank. Amy could see through the pencil marks. She touched it and then she looked her drawer for something.

"What are you looking for?" Dan asked.

"A Pencil." she replied not even looking at Dan.

"What do you need it for? We're not playing games Amy; we need to find a hint for the next clue!" Dan exclaimed. He felt his head that had been hurting for hours.

"I just need it! I'm not playing games Dan!" Amy replied. She smiled to herself when she found a pencil. Dan stared at her as she rushed back and took the Diary. She started shading the page; filling it with the charcoal. Dan grabbed of her hand.

"What are you doing?" he snapped. Amy snatched her hand away, clearly irritated at Dan.

"Will you just look and stop bothering me? You're not helping at all!" she said. She continued on what she was doing. After she was done, Amy and Dan gasped. The page revealed something.

_Though I go to you  
ceaselessly along dream paths,  
the sum of those trysts  
is less than a single glimpse  
granted in the waking world_.

_Ono no Komachi _

Dan was amazed. "Who's Ono no Komachi?" Amy asked.

"Ono no Komachi was a famous Japanese Waka poet during the 12th century. You know, the one who wrote that poem was Komachi who was believed to be the daughter of Yoshisada, Lord of Dewa. We've read her poems in school. It was actually pretty interesting." Nellie replied out of nowhere. Amy and Dan looked at each other; they both nodded.

"Will you guys stop doing that? It creeps me out!" Nellie complained.

Nellie, Dan, and Amy looked for a library near Tokyo in their guide. The one that caught their attention was 130 years old, The University of Tokyo Library; it had a collection of 8 million books. The very thought of this made Dan feel sick. Amy was too excited for words. The three were amazed by the size of the building, not just outside but also in the inside. Amy led them inside of the library. A Japanese lady approached them, and bowed in respect. Amy hesitantly did the same.

"Konnichiwa, Ogenki Desuka?" greeted the lady. Amy and Dan paused for a while. None of them understood anything. Then Nellie stepped in front of them and bowed to the lady.

"Genki Desu," she said politely, "Gomen Nasai! Nihongo [yoku] hanasemasen, Dareka eigo o hanasemasuka?" she continued. The lady smiled and went away.

"What the…You can speak Japanese?" Amy and Dan said at the same time. Another thing they didn't know about Nellie. What else would she be doing next? Fight with the Yazuka's?

"Well, a little bit." She replied. The lady from a while ago came back with a different lady.

"Hello foreigners! What can I do for you?" the lady asked.

"We are researching about the poems of Komachi. It's our school field trip today and we need some information's about her." Amy lied. She seems to go well with librarians. The lady gave a smile and led them to a room that smelled like old books.

"This room is especially for books centuries old. We have what you're looking for. In fact, we have some other things that involve Komachi and her writings. Also we have a copy of the letter for Fukakusa no Shosho, the person she loved dearly but died due to a certain illness. Fukakusa-sama asked her to be his lover, but in one condition. If Fukakusa continuously visited her for a hundred nights, then she would become his lover." The lady mentioned.

"That's cheeky!" Dan commented. And the lady giggled.

"Yes. But Fukakusa failed and died right on the 100th day of his supposedly visit to her. The sad part was that Komachi already loved him. The poem Ono no Komachi shows her love to Fukakusa. That way please." The lady pointed towards the last shelf. Dan and Amy thanked her, and she left. All of them were searching for the book.

"Found it!" Amy yelled. Dan and Nellie rushed to her. They sat down in a vacant table to read it through. Amy carefully opened the book and found an interesting sign at the bottom of the first page. It was a Cahill sign, the sign they saw at Grace's library before it burned down. A thought registered to Amy, Dan, and Nellie. Komachi was a Cahill.

"But…How? She was living during the 12th century!" Amy said. A pair of hands started clapping. They turned around to look. Amy's heart skipped, stunned, and confused. What were Ian and Natalie doing here?

"Impressive!" Ian walked towards them, behind him was Natalie was looking at her fresh manicure.

"What are you doing here?" Amy was mad. And she was not like the old Amy who started panicking whenever she saw Ian Kabra. Ian smirked and leaned close to Amy and looked in her eyes. Amy could hear her heart shouting. She didn't know why. She looked away from Ian.

"I'm here to help you guys," Ian started and Natalie choked, "I will tell you everything you need to know about her, but…"

"We'll have to tell you the clue, and then you would trap us again and leave us in a cave or somewhere where we would end up dying. No thanks!" Dan continued and gave them a cold smile.

"I don't care if you don't trust me now," Ian said, almost begging.

"Who would trust a Serpent?" Dan said and Natalie pointed the dart gun to his head. Everyone jumped off. Amy was getting mad now. Her eyes flashed with anger.

"Don't you dare!" Amy exclaimed. Ian grabbed Natalie's dart gun away from her.

"This is a serious Natalie." He scolded her and she scowled.

"Komachi is a Cahill, before the Cahill separated in branches the family already existed a long time ago. No one but the Cahill's know this. The father of Komachi was a wrong child. His father was a real Cahill who had an affair with a Japanese woman he met during his visit in Japan. One of the 39 clues was kept by the descendants of Yoshisada. It is believed that the descendants of Komachi passed it to back to the original Cahill's, but they denied accepting it and letting them keep the clue to keep it safe from the conflicts of the siblings. Komachi had secret letters and poems that could lead us to the clue." Ian announced. Everyone was silent for a while.

"So the four siblings had to look for it?" Dan asked.

"Yes. And the Ekaterina's were the one's who found the clue. But they decided to keep it where they found it. And no one talked about it. So none of the Cahill's knew how to find the clue. Years and Years passed, but no one seemed to figure it out. No one was ever successful in finding the 39 clues." Ian replied.

"Sorry, but we don't have what you want." Amy said.

"I know. I'm just telling you this just in case." He said and left. Natalie following him, murmuring that their mother would kill him for giving them hints to find the clue. Amy just ignored it and continued flipping the pages that she didn't understand. Dan looked at her, knowing what she felt. While, flipping the page, a piece of paper fell. Amy unfolded it and saw unidentified Japanese characters, while the other side seemed to be the notes. The notes made her heart shout in pain. She could recognize Grace's hand writing on it. She could burst out crying right then, if she wanted. The notes were the same as the one's they found in the Diary, but these were a little different. The letters were not capitalized right.

_Though i Go to you_

_ceaselessly Along dream Paths_

_The sum of those trysts,_

_is less than a single glimpse_

_granted in the waking world. _

This made Amy and Dan confused. Dan's mind seems in go to a different direction. He looked carefully at the capitalized letters. He knew there was a meaning for it. He took a paper and a pencil from his backpack and started writing the words down.

'_Go Along Paths The' _Dan looked at it again and grinned when he figured out like it was the easiest thing he ever solved. '_Go Along The Paths'_

But…what paths? Amy looked at the paper carefully once again and felt a goose bumps when she red a different note. _Go to the Yazuka's._

**End of Chapter 2**

I hope you guys liked it; this thing is not that hard to make. But I need to find hints that would be really hard to figure out. I'll put it all up on the 3rd chapter. This chapter for me might be boring. So just wait for the 3rd chapter. Thanks for the reviews. And for the one's who are like…against this, please don't torture me with hurtful words, but I'll do my best to accomplish your critics. Thanks.

And anyway, this could be weird, but the sequel of this one just popped out in my brain yesterday while I was reading some mystery magazine, about the Stonehenge. And I'll entitle it as "The Stone Riddle". I can't wait to finish this one! Yey!

Opppz! You're not gonna leave this page if you won't click that button below! Click it! And leave a review! (I don't care if you like it or not!)


End file.
